The Bunker 2.0/What does this machine do?
Plot Flametail: *Is outside* What a nice day. *Walks* (Giant machine lands on Flametail) MV: FLAMETAIL!? Comp: WHAT!? Flametail: Ouch. Comp: That's... a machine... ACF: What does it do? Comp: it says it requires DNA. BingBang: ... *Holds red hair* Comp: Pefect! *Is about to insert it into machine* (Autotunerz grab it) Comp: Goshdarnit! Flametail: We must retrieve it! ---- (The gang reaches Autotunerz base) Flametail: Give it back! Rebecca: You think it's easy, don't you? All: *Nod* Rebecca: Well it isn't! *Sucks the gang into a machine* ---- (Gang appears, now 8-bit) ACF: What happened? Rebecca: MUAHAHA! *Flies in* You are all now in a video game! You must beat me, the final boss,if you wish to get your hunk of metal back! *Flies off* BingBang: My gosh. What do we do now? Flametail: We beat the game, obviously! Let's go! Level 1: Platformer with ACF ACF: I'm the first one? Okay... *Jumps to the next platform* Say, this is pretty ea- *Touches guard droid and dies* *Respawns* Well, I guess not THAT easy, but still. *Tries again, and this time, jumps on the droid* Droid: *Dies* ACF: Now I get it. (Montage of platforming) (Boss music plays) Announcer: Boss 1: Miley's Wrecking Ball! ACF: Oh, It's so on! Meanwhile... Level 1 ½: Bingbang32 hates this game Bingbang32: I'm the second one. *kills guard droid*. *dies* *respawns* I'm outta here! *magically teleports out of the video game and to the jazz bar in the Bunker 2.0* Back to the boss fight Miley: Try to beat me! You can't jump on me since I move so fast! ACF: Oh really? Miley: *Rams into ACF* ACF: *Dodges and gets Miley to crash into a wall* Miley: Oh shoot! ACF: *Jumps on her a few times* Miley: *Releases Wrecking ball out of wall* Oh great, now you know my weakness! And I can't get this ball to stop swinging! (Rinse and repeat) ACF: *Jumps on miley once more* Miley: *Starts exploding* YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! *Explodes, floats out of machine as a ghost* (Victory music) Level 2: Comp's Puzzling Power Cmp: I get a puzzle level? Awesome! *Starts first puzzle* This is pretty easy! *Solves puzzle* Hooray! (Montage f other two puzzles (Wow, this is rushed.)) Comp: No boss? That's so not cool! Level 3: MV's RPG Style battles Level 4: ??? Level 5: Flametail's Fire Flight! Final boss! The end! (The gang fall out of the video game) Selena Gomez: Defeated again! You won't win next time! ...Maybe I should get Justin back... ACF: guys, let's carry this machine back to the bunker! All: Got it! *Grab machine* (At the bunker...) ACF: *Calls BingBang ver* We're done! BingBang: *Teleports in* Comp: So what doe this machine do anyway? *Inserts red hair* (Big Flash) All: WOAH! (Flash clears away) (White and red cuccoon appears in the middle, which hatches into Moon Snail, revived, and now a zangoose once again.) Moon Snail: It's great to be back! (All cheer) END Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes